The Broken Wheel
by MagmaLava
Summary: "Oh?" Dia said, the energy behind his voice already fading, "What is it?" But he already knew. He knew since he saw the happiness in her face. One-Sided CommonerShipping , HaughtyShipping
1. Chapter 1

**The Broken Wheel**

Hey guys! This is MagmaLava! So, this is my first fanfic, so don't expect it to be too great. But hey, guess what? This is a TWO-SHOT! So, you read two chapters and finish it! If you like it, review and follow me! I like reviews!

**Disclaimer: MagmaLava does not own Pokemon**

Notes: Dia is 22, as is Platina and Pearl.

"_Lax?"_ Lax said inquisitively, cocking his head sideways. It would normally look cute, if it weren't for the silent trainer next to him.

"Eh?" Dia said, looking down at Lax. "Oh, sorry Lax. Just...lost in my thought, that's all."

"Lax..." Lax said, looking away. He knew his partner for a while now, and he was able to tell that he was thinking about someone. A certain couple, to be more accurate. He hated it when Dia started to think about _those two._ "Lax. Munchlax," Lax said seriously.

"Sigh... fine," Dia said exasperatedly, "I was thinking about Pearl and Platina. But I have a good reason! We're going to meet them now, right?" He reverted back to his previous thoughts, and began to remember the years leading to where they were now...

_-8 years ago-_

"Hey! Diamond!" Pearl exclaimed as he burst into the house (without knocking, naturally).

"Ah!" Dia yelped, knocking the dumplings into the trash. "Pearl..." Dia moaned as he looked at the trash with a forlorn expression, "I was cooking!"

"Oh," Pearl said, a bit ashamed. He knew how concentrated his friend was when he was cooking. "Sorry. I...just need to ask you a question." Pearl started to retreat out of the house.

"Wait!" Dia exclaimed. "Might as well tell me now, right?"

"Oh yeah! Well, here it is...well, now that I think about it, it's not necessarily a question..."

"Just say it!"

"IlikePlatina!" There was a stunned silence that followed that. Dia froze, looking down at the ladle in his hand.

"You...can you repeat that again?" Dia whispered, his voice now reduced to a husk.

"I like Platina! I'm gonna tell her at the party!" Pearl said excitedly, almost jumping.

"Oh..." Dia continued to look at the ladle. _What should I do? _Dia asked himself. _Friend? Or crush?_ Dia looked up, and turned around. _Or maybe both? _"Pearl, I need to tell you something to. I li-" He got no further.

"Gotta go!" Pearl exclaimed, "See ya at the party!" He dashed off to Sandgem town., leaving a very confused and sad Dia behind.

-_Platina's Manshion-_

"Hi Patina!" Platina whirled around to look at Dia, holding out a giant assortment of dumplings, chocolates, just about enough to feed a Snorlax for 26 days (Red says 27, but what does he know?).

"Oh hey Dia!" Platina exclaimed, hugging him. She liked how he called her Platina now. It took 2 long years, but he finally started to change. "How were you?"

"Great," Dia said hurriedly, "Listen, I've gotta tell you something. I lik-"

"Stop right there!" Platina said, her face gleaming with joy, "I have better news for you!"

"Oh?" Dia said, the energy behind his voice already fading, "What is it?" But he already knew. He knew since he saw the happiness in her face.

"Pearl asked me out!" Platina exclaimed as she jumped up, "I accepted!"

"Oh..." Dia said dully, looking down.

"Dia?" Platina asked softly, "What is it?" _Oh no, _Dia thought,_ I can't convey my feelings now! It would place me in a tier 4 awkward position! _A few years, Pearl and Dia developed a system of "tiers" that can be used to convey feeling. Tier 4 is pretty up there, considering that having your parents finding out you have an F would be Tier 11. _It's... acting time! _

"Missy," Dia said, his chest pumping out," I...THINK THAT IS GREAT!" Dia jumped with joy and enveloped Platina in a bear hug. _Oh thank goodness, _Platina thought, _It's not that. _Platina hugged him back.

"We need to tend to the other guests, Dia!" Platina said.

"Right!" Dia replied, "I'll go to the kitchen!" He bolted off, running into the kitchen.

He hoped she didn't see the tear rolling down his cheek.

_Notes: Well, I probably will release the next story tomorrow. Hope you like it and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Broken Wheel**

This story... ugh. I've done better, definitely. Then again, It _was_ the middle of the night when I wrote this. Anyway, let's finish this.

**Disclaimer: MagmaLava does not own Pokemon!**

-_4 years ago-_

Blue looked at her junior thoughtfully. He just stared in some direction, his body language indicating that he was, well, broken. She remembered how the Sinnoh Trio was 5 years ago, the Comedy Duo and the Lady Berlitz. 3 inseparable friends. They had so much energy in them, so much _youth. Wait, _Blue thought, _Youth? What am I, old?_ Gold was getting into her head.

Anyway, Dia lost all of that in the past 4 years. He went all over the world to train. All his pokemon were lvl. 100. He had Regigigas for God's sake! He can easily destroy all of the Dexholders! But, he looked so detached, so distant. He barely talked, or even saw, the rest of his friends. The only time Blue sees him are at these Dexholder meetings. It hurt Blue's heart to see him like this. And she wasn't the only one to notice the difference. Gold, Yellow, Ruby, and all the others noticed this. She suspected the reason had to do with the other 2 members of the Sinnoh Trio.

She followed Dia's gaze and saw Platina and Pearl, kissing each other passionately. _Yep, _Blue thought, _It's them. _She looked back at Dia. She finally mustered up the courage to say these 3 words, "Dia, what's wrong?"

Dia's out of his gaze and looked at Blue. "Eh? Oh, nothing."

He was beginning to turn his head when Blue said again, "Don't give me that bull. I will ask you again. _What's wrong?" _

Dia raised his eyebrows. "Aren't you the oh-so-great love guru? Couldn't you of all people tell?"

Blue opened her mouth, and then closed it. She _did _know. "Get over her Dia," Blue said softly, "You can't get her now."

"If that's what you want to talk about for this great meeting, then I really don't see the point of being here." Dia got up and walked away slowly. It wasn't in the clumsly kind of slow, though. It was more of the "depressed" kind of slow.

"Go, Tor," Dia said dully, "Fly to Mt. Coronet." Tor flew away with Dia on him, leaving Blue.

"How did the talk go?" Ruby asked, with Red and White next to him. Blue merely shook her head.

"That guy is seriously depressed. Now that I think about it, I think depressed is the wrong word. Numb is more accurate."

Red nodded. "Aye. He takes his mind off of this by cooking and training."

"He's so lonely," White noted, "Does he train with anyone up there?"

"Nope. He goes solo," Ruby responded. "I went up there once. Place is practically unrecognizable. Destruction everywhere, _very _powerful pokemon out there, too."

"We need to do something about this," Red said.

But Blue shook her head. "We can't." She turned around to look at the sky. "We can only pray he heals."

-_Present-_

The ship's foghorn sounded loudly. "All passengers of the _S.S. Magikarp_, please exit from the bottom exit! Thank you!"

"Why the hell would they name a boat the _S.S Magikarp_?" Dia muttered.

"Lax," Lax shrugged. He didn't know.

"Perhaps the guy who built it _really_ liked Magikarp?" Dia said thoughtfully, "Or perhaps Magikarp fillet? Oh yes, goes well with peanut sauce, right Lax?"

By this moment Lax's mouth was watering. "Lax..."

Dia chuckled. "Ah, it has been a while since we ate Magikarp. Alright! When we get back, I'll make it for all of us!"

"Munchlax!" Lax exclaimed. He jumped up and high-fived his trainer. "Lax. Munch Lax Lax Munch!" Lax said seriously.

Dia looked down at him awkwardly. "Uh...what?"

"Lax!" Lax moaned exasperatedly, he walked over to a book that was lying on the ground. But just before he was able to pick it up, Dia scooped Lax up.

"We need to get off the boat first Lax," Dia said, "Then we can get you a book. Though I am truly surprised you can read." Dia ran off the boat. He managed to make it off just in time before it left.

"Lax!" Lax yelled as he hopped down. He pointed at a group of people.

"What is it?" Dia asked, "What do you-oh." The group seemed to be a group of friends. "You want me to become more friendly, right?"

"Lax..." Lax said tiredly. He wanted to play with the other pokemon.

"But..."

"LAX!" Lax yelled, putting on his angry face.

_Oh dear, _Dia thought, _That's a tier 7. _"Fine, fine," he said, "I'll become more friendly. But you owe me 1 Magikarp fillet! Understand?"

"Lax," Dia's pokemon nodded.

Dia turned around. He looked at the bus, and thought about putting up with Pearl and Platina. All the years to come, all that sick love that they display in public... can he do it? It's gonna be tough. It's going to challenge his mental strength.

_Eh, at least I got more food._

Notes: Alright, glad I got this out of the way. hope this is better than that last story. I would like to thank Shirayuki Yukiko. Her story "Because I need you" was really good, and I kind stemmed the idea of this story from that. So, thanks!

Anyway, I need some ideas. Action, suspense, romance, I can do it. Please PM me so I can write some stories. And review! Gotta have some of those. Thanks for reading.

-MagmaLava


End file.
